


On top of the world

by whateverdude



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pre-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, post episode 12, sleeping, tiny bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverdude/pseuds/whateverdude
Summary: Five times Yuri fell out of his bed and one time Viktor did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of… happened… It started out as me and my friends talking about how Viktor would react to falling out of a bunk bed, and I have no idea how I ended up here. No real plot just drabbles, canon-compliant (and speculation for everything after episode 12), fluff and a tiny bit angst.  
> Victor spelled "Viktor"; Yuuri spelled "Yuri"; Makkachin is a she (cause they never really state that, right?).  
> Beta reading consisted of two friends telling me "Yeah it's fine", so I apologize for any mistakes!

1\.   
Yuri groaned when he hit the floor with a hard thud and fought against the thick duvet that had landed on top of him. He had thought that his bed back home in Japan was small, but it was nothing compared to the tiny dorm bed in Detroit. How was anyone supposed to fit here comfortably? Especially Yuri, who was always moving around a lot when sleeping, which must have caused the fall tonight.   
He glanced at his roommate, who was snoring loudly, a smile on his young features, completely unaware of the tragedy that had befallen Yuri. What was his name again? Peter? No, that couldn’t be, he was from Thailand, it had to be something less Western. Yuri would have to ask him again tomorrow, when they were both awake and less jetlagged and could actually remember things.  
A quick look at his phone told him that he would have had to get up soon anyway, so going back to sleep was pretty much useless because no doubt he would be more tired if he tried to sleep now. Yuri sighed and got up from the floor, stretching and yawning audibly, and put on a tracksuit and his new trainers. He might as well benefit from the early hour and go to the gym before the morning training session.   
His new coach, Celestino, had told him that the gym was open all night, and maybe there would be less people now. Which Yuri definitely had no problem with. He grabbed his backpack and his phone, and with a last glance at his still sleeping roommate, he left the room.

 

2\.   
For a couple of seconds, Yuri didn’t really know where he was. He was on the floor next to an unfamiliar bed and his head was spinning, there was a truly awful taste in his mouth and he was wearing his white button-up shirt and boxer shorts instead of pajamas. Slowly, it all came back to him. Sochi. The Grand Prix Final. Vicchan. Tears shot into his eyes and he wiped them off with his sleeve, before getting up slowly. His head was still spinning and Yuri dimly remembered going to the banquet with Celestino and drinking some champagne, but the rest of the night was a blur. How much had he had to drink?   
He was on his way to the bathroom when he noticed something on the cupboard and approached it, squinting to see it in the dim light and without his glasses. It was a glass of water with some painkillers lying next to it and a folded piece of paper. Yuri immediately drank the water but decided not to use the painkillers until the morning when he might need them more to look like a functioning human. However, he was curious enough to take the piece of paper and held it close to his face to read what was written on it.   
“Take care, Yuri! I hope I’ll see you again soon!”   
The note wasn’t signed and Yuri didn’t recognize the handwriting but the words were surrounded by little hearts. Yuri turned the note around, hoping to find some indication as to who had written it, but there was nothing. The author must have brought Yuri back to his room, and it definitely wasn’t Celestino or anyone else he knew, because Celestino wouldn’t have left a note like that and he hadn’t really talked to anyone at the banquet.   
Yuri blushed at the thought of someone he didn’t know well not only seeing him when he was so drunk, but having to take care of him in that state! It was probably best not to think about it too much, Yuri thought and put the note in a drawer before going to the bathroom and quickly crawling back into the bed.   
Unfortunately, he slept through his alarm the next day and was in such a hurry to pack his things that he completely forgot the note in the drawer, and never thought of it again. 

 

3\.   
Yuri lay in his bed with his eyes wide open. Viktor had finally gone to bed after waiting in front of Yuri’s door for what felt like hours and Yuri finally had time to process everything. Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov was here, in Japan, and wanted to coach Yuri. It still seemed too surreal to be true, but with all the heavy boxes he had carried and the stinging papercuts on his fingers from ripping all the posters off his walls, he was pretty sure that he wasn’t dreaming.   
Yuri’s gaze wandered around his room and took in the bare walls that seemed even more out of place in the dim light. He had had most of those posters on his walls for years, adding the ones he had bought in Detroit as soon as he had unpacked, and now the room seemed empty. Like there was a big part missing. And he had gotten so used to being able to say “good night” to his idol, that it felt weird not doing so. Even if that sounded very wrong now that said idol was sleeping in a room only a couple of feet away.   
Yuri sighed and sat up, glancing to where the stack of posters was now hidden underneath his bed. Surely, putting up one single poster couldn’t hurt… And he could still take it off again in the morning, right? He leaned over the edge of his bed, rummaging through the stack to find his favourite poster, the one from the Grand Prix Final three years ago where Viktor was wearing the white costume.   
When he tried to pull it out, however, he leaned over too far, lost balance and landed face first on the floor with a loud crash. Yuri winced, hoping that he hadn’t woken anyone, because this would be really awkward to explain, but the only sounds he could make out was the wind in the trees outside. He managed to get the poster, thankfully not harmed, and the small box of used pins and climbed back on his bed, pinning the poster to the wall right next to his pillow.   
Then he got back under the blankets and stared at Viktor’s face.   
“How did I get so lucky?” Yuri asked himself. “What have I done to deserve this?”   
His heart was pounding, but it was not out of fear because of what was to come, rather… the opposite.   
“That’s right,” he thought, “my heart’s pounding because of how happy I am! Tomorrow I will start working even harder to make sure that I deserve Viktor’s attention!”   
And after a last glance at the poster, Yuri fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

4\.   
“No!” Yuri cried out and raised his hands to shield himself against the dark mass of laughing people coming towards him, but he lost balance and he fell, fell, fell… and landed on the floor, breathing heavily.   
Tears immediately shot into his eyes as he remembered the dream and he buried his face in his hands. He did get nightmares from time to time but this one had been different, not only because it had involved Viktor for the first time, but also because it had felt so real. More real than usual, and he couldn’t get the thought out of his head that it would come true at some point.   
After all, he had only won the competition by sheer luck and the Cup of China would be entirely different. Who could say that Viktor wouldn’t be so disappointed in him that he would leave, go back to Russia and to Yurio? After all, every mistake Yuri made would reflect on Viktor, and the entire world would think that Viktor wasn’t fit for being a coach, when actually he was the best coach Yuri had ever had. Yuri whimpered, tears now running down his face.  
Suddenly he felt something wet nudging at his foot and when he lifted his head, he was met with an armful of heavy, fluffy poodle.   
“Makkachin,” he sighed and began to stroke her brown fur, starting to smile when Makkachin licked the tears away from his face and even chuckling when she accidentally tickled his neck.   
After a couple of minutes of wet dog-kisses, she retreated a bit but remained basically on top of Yuri so that he couldn’t actually get up. He leaned his back on his bed frame and continued stroking Makkachin. Slowly but surely, his heartbeat went back to normal, his breathing evened out and he was definitely less afraid to go back to sleep again.   
“Thank you, Makkachin,” he whispered, and the poodle lifted her head, looked at him and unceremoniously lay back down on his legs. Yuri took a deep breath.   
“That’s what I love about dogs,” he continued, “they wouldn’t hurt you. And I’m so grateful that I got to meet you. I really missed having a dog to cuddle with while I was in Detroit.”  
Makkachin had now closed her eyes and Yuri knew that he would have to get up now if he didn’t want to sleep on the floor for the rest of the night! With a sigh, he gently pushed Makkachin off his legs and climbed back into bed, not really surprised when the poodle followed him under the blankets.  
“Good night,” Yuri murmured and fell asleep to the sounds of her breathing.  
Only a couple of moments later, the door to Yuri’s room opened slowly and a silver-haired head appeared, searching the room and smiling contently when he spotted the pair in the bed.   
“Take care of him, Makkachin,” Viktor whispered before he retreated back to his room, but not before snapping a picture. And if he didn’t sleep that well without his beloved poodle by his side, it didn’t matter. Yuri needed her more. 

 

5\.   
All Yuri felt was a very hard shove and the next thing he knew was that he was lying on the floor and his hip was hurting. He sat up and looked at Viktor’s still sleeping form, a peaceful smile on his face, and spread out over the entirety of his king-sized four poster bed. Yuri sighed and gently touched Viktor’s arm. No response.   
“Viktor,” Yuri said, and shook his fiancé’s shoulder. Viktor groaned but didn’t move.   
Yuri sighed and then decided to use more drastic measures, since his feet were getting cold in the St Petersburg winter air and they had to get up early for training in a couple of hours. He climbed on the bed, not caring that he sat on Viktor’s left leg, and started to tickle his fiancé mercilessly. Viktor finally woke up, blinking rapidly and with frowning in confusion. Then he turned around and saw Yuri with a stern look on his face.   
“Yuri, why did you wake me up, I was having such a nice dream!” Viktor pouted.   
“Me too,” Yuri answered. “Until you pushed me out of the bed!”   
Viktor’s eyes widened. “I am so sorry, lyubov moya!”   
He sat up, extracting his leg from under Yuri and took Yuri’s face in his hands.   
“I am very, very sorry!” He emphasized each word with a small kiss to Yuri’s face. Yuri started to squirm a little, since he was still not under the blankets and therefore still feeling rather cold.   
“Viktor,” he managed to say in between two kisses, and covered the other’s mouth with his hands.   
Viktor stilled, hands still on Yuri’s face, but his eyes were so comically apologetic that Yuri couldn’t help but smile.   
“It’s late, I am cold and tired and we have to be at the ice rink in exactly four hours,” Yuri said, trying his best to remain serious. “So let’s not worry about this and just go back to sleep.”   
Viktor nodded enthusiastically and Yuri finally got under the blankets. As soon as he was lying down, he felt Viktor hugging him tightly from behind and before he could complain about this becoming uncomfortable at some point, Viktor whispered in his ear.  
“I have to make sure that I will not push you out again, so I will hold you close to me at all times from now on.” Yuri chuckled, an image of an octopus-like Viktor forming in his head, and he managed to sleep through the rest of the night without being pushed out of the bed again.

 

+1.   
“Ouch”, Viktor complained loudly as he landed on the floor, but the only reaction he got from his fiancé was a tired grunt.   
“Yuri,” Viktor whined, louder this time and tugged on the blanket. “I fell out of my bed and I might be seriously hurt!”   
The other man finally opened his eyes and focused them on Viktor.   
“Well it’s not my fault that you have such high standards and can only sleep in big beds, is it?” he asked and wrapped himself even further into the blankets. “After all, you were the one to book a room with bunk beds for us!”   
It had been hilarious at first, when they had opened the hotel room door to find the college-dorm-style bunk bed, Viktor snapping a few pictures for his instagram captioned “seems like someone’s going to have to top tonight”, but then the receptionist had told them that there were no other rooms available for the night.   
Viktor had immediately suggested that they could just share the bottom bed, but Yuri had adamantly refused, murmuring something about an awkward experience on an excursion a couple of years ago. Yuri had also claimed the bottom bed, stating that since it was not his fault that they were in this situation, he should be the one to suffer less from it.   
And Viktor, being a good fiancé, had agreed, not knowing just how tiny the beds were and not realizing how easily one could fall out of it. It hadn’t been that high, but it still hurt and he was only glad that he didn’t have to skate the next day.   
“Yuri, I’m cold,” he said now. “Can’t I warm up under your blankets for a bit?”   
Yuri groaned. “I told you that these beds are too small for two people. And besides,” he looked at Viktor’s naked torso, “you could have worn your pajamas. You know, the ones with the tiger print you got from Yurio last year? Then you wouldn’t feel cold now!”  
“But Yuri,” Viktor looked at him with big eyes and shuffled closer to the bed. “It won’t help you if I freeze to death the night before the competition!”   
Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to freeze to death, Viktor. And you’re not even competing, you won silver at Rostelecom two weeks ago. You’re here as my coach and all you have to do tomorrow is hold my skate guards, cheer me on and sit next to me at the kiss and cry!”   
Viktor pouted and managed to get one his hands under the blanket, searching for Yuri’s hand. “It also feels lonely up there without you,” he admitted and Yuri’s features went softer again.   
“It’s only for one night, and tomorrow we’ll either try to get a different room or find another hotel.” Yuri’s hand slid into Viktor’s and he brought both of them closer to his face to press a kiss on Viktor’s ring.   
“But,” he raised his eyebrows, “I am competing tomorrow, so I do need my sleep, and your hand is freezing. Go back to bed and try not to fall out again, okay?”   
Viktor smiled. “I will dream only of you, lyubov moya!” He got up, leaned over to kiss Yuri good night and then climbed up to the top bunk, falling asleep surprisingly quickly.   
The next evening, Yuri and Viktor had managed to get a room with a king-size bed and they didn’t let go of each other for the entire night.


	2. Falling for you - Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you give the same prompt to two people? That's right, TWO FANFICTIONS!   
> This is what my friend wrote about Yuri and Viktor sleeping in bunk beds and Viktor falling out of his (he may or may not have been naked in that conversation) and because we thought that it's quite funny how they turned out to be so different but still somehow connected, we thought it would be best to just post it as a bonus second chapter! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend who actually wrote this chapter - you're cool <3

Viktor was exasperated. He had been trying to get Yuri's attention for weeks now and had finally gotten through to the organisers of the skating competition to book them a double room.

Everything was planned out. He would woo Yuri like no one has ever been wooed before. He had wanted to do that since he'd seen Yuri skate Stammi I Vicino. On the flight from  
Russia to Japan, he had sat next to a woman reading an article, called “10 fail-safe ways to woo a man” and naturally, Viktor had borrowed the magazine after she'd finished reading it.

The article said that if you followed the 10 easy steps, success was guaranteed. Viktor's eyes widened at the certainty of that statement. Whoever had written the list seemed very sure of themselves so he eagerly read the first step: 

"Compliment him – a small compliment can make you seem attentive and sweet. And who doesn't like to hear that one's hair looks good?"

Great, Viktor thought. He had tried complimenting Yuri once on his glasses (because they did look unbelievably cute) but his attentiveness had only earned him an unbelieving look and a cold shoulder for the rest of the night. Moving on.

"Step 2: Use his name while talking to him – it makes him feel like he has your undivided attention and it's really him you want to talk to." 

Viktor actually laughed out loud at this point, thinking that he couldn't use Yuri's name more, if he tried. In the end, he had dismissed 8 out of 10 steps in a similar manner. What was left, were two things: Be funny and sexy – that would win him his skater's heart for sure.

When they arrived at the hotel, Viktor immediately tried out step number one.

“Hey Yuri,” he started excitedly. “Look at that wallpaper,” he indicated the walls of the lobby which were beige with a lot of brown stains. Viktor reckoned that it was supposed to look that way for... art reasons. Still, he said:

“Looks like Yurio trampled all over it, right?”

Yuri took a look around and then smiled at Viktor.

“Sure,” he said and walked past him to the check-in desk.

Viktor blinked slowly. Move number one: failed. He would have to move on to his second attempt: be sexy. Not a problem if they had to sleep in the same room. Or, even better, in the same bed. With newfound enthusiasm, he followed Yuri up three flights of stairs and waited patiently as Yuri opened the door with a key card. 

Viktor followed Yuri into the room and his jaw dropped. He walked back out again, checked the room number, walked back in.

“What...?”

He asked a Yuri who also looked a little bit bewildered by what he saw. Slowly, Yuri turned to face him and asked:

“So, do you want the top or bottom bunk?”

Viktor blushed furiously and tried very hard not to think about anything than the bunk beds in front of him.

“I want to top – er, the top one,” he exclaimed.

Yuri arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure? You could fall down...”

Viktor tried feigning nonchalance and gesticulated widely with his hand.

“Nonsense. I won't fall off. I have excellent balance.”

Trying to prove his point, he started standing on one leg, holding out his arms on his sides.

Yuri nodded once. “Alright then,” he said unimpressed and put all of his belongings next to the bottom bunk bed. He sat down on top of the blanket and sighed.

“Tomorrow is going to be really exhausting. We should go to sleep, huh?” he looked up to Viktor, who was trying very hard not to extend his arm and pat Yuri on the head. Just once. It was impossible not to have that urge with the puppy dog eyes that were currently directed at him.

In the end, he just nodded and went to rummage in his luggage, while Yuri yawned and went to the bathroom to go about his evening routine.

Viktor retrieved the robe from Yuri's family onsen. He had grown used to sleeping in it and he thought that the green colour really suited him. Maybe he'd just let the robe slip from his shoulder while he looked at Yuri from under his eyelashes over said shoulder and...

“Aren't you going to get changed?”

Viktor was instantly yanked out of his thoughts.

“Er, yes,” he mumbled and stood up to slowly undress.

He shot a quick glance in Yuri's direction to see if the boy was watching him but sighed when he saw Yuri studying the program pamphlet for the upcoming competition. When he stood in the middle of the room, buck naked, he reached for the robe only to jerk his arm back again. He wanted Yuri's attention. He had to do something he had never done before and Yuri knew what he looked like in those robes. Granted, Yuri also already knew what he looked like naked but it was his only choice.

He walked towards the bunk beds and started climbing into the top one.

“Are... are you going to sleep like that?” Yuri asked and when Viktor looked at him, he saw that a faint red covered his cheeks. He smiled.

“Yes, it's so my pores can breathe properly.”

“Your... pores?”

“Yes.”

“But...,” Yuri looked like he wanted to say something else but quickly shook his head as if he was rethinking it.

“Alright. Don't get too cold...”

Viktor grinned again.

“I won't.”

 

For a second, Viktor was disoriented. He knew three things. Number one: he was lying on the floor. Number two: he was naked and number three: he heard someone breathe evenly in a bed next to him. He tried to remember where he was and finally concluded that it must be their hotel room with those bloody bunk beds and judging from the lack of light, it had to be the middle of the night.

“Yuri?” he asked into the dark and started shivering.

“Yuri?” he repeated when he didn't get an answer.

Then, there was a barely audible sound from the bed.

“What?” Yuri slurred.

Viktor pouted. Yuri really didn't have to be so dismissive about being woken up in the middle of the night.

“Yuri, I fell out of my bed.”

“Mhm.”

“Help me back up.”

Instead of answering, Yuri just turned around in his bed and pulled the blanket even higher so that only a few strands of hair poked out.

“Yuri,” Viktor pouted even more “I fell.”

“So get back into your bed.”

If there was an award for the best pout, Viktor would have won it by now.

“But Yuuuuuriiiii, I fell and I'm cold.”

“Should have worn the robe,” Yuri commented so silently that Viktor almost missed it.

“Yuuuuuriiiiiii,” Viktor started again but before he could say anything else, Yuri pulled his blanket up on one side in one swift motion.

“Get in already,” he muttered, his eyes still closed.

Viktor didn't need to be told twice and quickly climbed into the narrow bed next to Yuri.

“You're naked,” Yuri stated.

“I am.”

Silence.

“Well then, this is going to be fun in the morning,” he yawned..

Viktor would try again tomorrow. Funny and sexy. Well, he had accomplished sexy, he'd say. With a small smile on his face, he fell asleep. Funny. He'd be funny tomorrow. Yuri would have to watch out. Here comes Viktor the hilarious and then, ultimately, Viktor the Victorious. He did like the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this was my first Yuri on Ice fanfiction so I hope I did this wonderful anime justice...  
> Also, check out chapter 2 if you want to read my friend's rendition of Viktor falling out of a bunk bed!


End file.
